Ranma's Millenium Ring
by AKA Julian Frost
Summary: Here's part of the next chapter.
1. chapter 1 : Ranma's Millenium Ring

Disclamer: AKA Julian Frost says that he does not own Ranma 1/2 or Yu-Gi-Oh!.  
  
Both of these great animes belong to their wonderful creaters.  
  
I only made up "God Exodia, the unbound". I wrote this on The Anime Addventure at  
  
http://addventure.bast-enterprises.de/  
  
Also, Julian thanks the other writers who add to the Anime Addventure storylines.  
  
(Part A was writen by Proteus; part B was writen by me, Julian Frost)   
  
Ranma's Millenium Ring  
  
chapter 1:part A  
  
The frosty air ripped and tore at Yami's jacket as he stood upon the dueling arena, suspended over 2000 feet above ground on top of the blimp. They had been up here for awhile, in fact Yami was certain that they weren't even in Domino Airspace anymore (Kaiba decided to get a little better publicity by flying around Japan) Across from him the sprit of the ring had once again taken control of Bakura, making the ancient pharos's decision whether to release his dragon or not a lot easier.   
  
"SLYFER, ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS DIRECTALLY!"   
  
A bolt of lightning seemed to strike the floor before them as the 3000 attack point dragon let loose its blast and assaulted its opponent with an incomprehensible amount of power.   
  
The ring holding the dark spirit flew from the white haired boy and into the sky, as well as from the blimp and into the clouds below.   
  
Inside his prison the spirit of the ring cursed at his luck. Not only was he removed from his host, but because it was thanks to a duel it fell well within the laws that would allow his removal, unlike when that idiot friend of Yugi's tried to remove it last time.   
  
There was also the problem of the chances of him finding another compatible host. The spirit had little reason to worry about someone finding him and wearing the ring (it was solid gold after all) and the magic within would keep it protected from any physical damage, but like the spirit of the pharaoh of the puzzle, the spirit of the ring could only join with a very limited number of people. In fact ever since he had possessed the damn thing Bakura was the only human he had EVER had direct control over.   
  
Little did the spirit know that for once fate had decided to smile upon him. For at this very moment he was headed for yet another person who was open to communication and bonding.   
  
For the ring was falling towards a person standing near a game store in Domino city.   
  
capter 1:part B  
  
As it fell, it made a ringing sound. that sound stopped Just as the Millenium Ring landed  
  
on the head of a young man. Said young man wore an off-white, boy's school uniform with a  
  
black belt, black shoes, and a grey-black trench-coat on top off his outfit. The man was  
  
Ranma Saotome, who had just entered the city. Ranma had come to Domino City after he just  
  
spent three weeks cleansing his body, mind, and soul at a shrine in the moutains. Ranma was  
  
now six foot one, thanks to a growth-spurt he went through. Ranma was looking at a card  
  
he had gotten from a strange "tomb" back when Genma had taken them to Eygpt when Ranma was  
  
8 years-old.  
  
The card was called "God Exodia, the Unbound". The monster on the white card looked almost  
  
the same as the picture of "Exodia" in Ranma's Duel Monsters Guide book. Except that this monster's bady had more human-like proportions and had a slimer shape form. Then, there was  
  
the armor. God Exodia's armor was mostly white except for it's belted & armored-kilt, which were a light brass color. God Exodia also had extra light brass armor over it's cheast, shoulders, and upper-back. God Exodia wore matching brass bracers on it's forarms and lower legs as well. finaly, God Exodia's head-dress was smaller and less bulky.  
  
When Ranma had heard a slight ringing sound, he stopped and looked around for about a second before the Ring hit his head. Once Ranma looked at the ring, he had an unstopable urge  
  
to put it around his neck. After a moment, he did just that. Ranma nodded his head about two minutes later, having felt something merge with him. When the merge was done, Ranma felt like he had regained a part of himself that he had never known he was missing.   
  
With this done, Ranma moved in the the game shop he had been bout to enter. Once inside Ranma moved to the selfs with Duel Monsters card packs. fallowing a strange urge, Ranma begin to dig through the stacks of card packs, and grabing certain one. When he was done, Ranma bought his new cards, then sat down at a table in the front of the store and started to put  
  
his dueling deck together card by card.  
  
Meanwhile inside the Millenium Ring, the spirit begain to remember  
  
things, such as his name,Bakuron, and the real reason he had the urge to retrive the Millenium Items. Back in Eygpt, Bakuron had been loyal friend and servant of King Yami. When Bakuron had put half his soul into his Ring, the other half was sent to be reborn. This caused Bakuron to forget his memories just like Yami did. Now that Ranma wore the Millenium Ring, Bakuron felt both halfs of his soul remerge at last.  
  
As Ranma finished makeing his deck, the Spirit of the Ring could see that it was based  
  
around the diffrent three forms of Exodia: "Exodia, the forbidden one", "Exodia Necross",  
  
and of most of all, "God Exodia, the unbound". Ranma-Bakuron's dueling deck also had many  
  
other good monster, magic, and trap cards.  
  
Now done, Ranma locked his deck into his belt-pouch, and left the store. A few moments later, a woman moved to block his path. The woman thrust a Battle City duel-disk into his hands, then said something and trainsported both of them to the Shadow Realm, all before Ranma could say anything.  
  
*******************************  
  
What Should happen now? Also who should this woman be? And lastly who should Ranma end up with?   
  
I have some ideas about some cards for Ranma's deck but, I whould like requests from anyone.   
  
This is Julian Frost signing off. 


	2. chapter 2 : Ranma's first Shadow Duel!

See disclamer in chapter 1  
  
signed Julian Frost  
  
B-Ranma_Ranma's mind fused with Bakuron's Mind  
  
******************  
  
Ranma's Millenium Ring  
  
chapter 2  
  
Ranma's first Shadow Duel!  
  
Ranma and Bakuron had both gaspped as soon as they realized that Ranma was in the Shadow  
  
Realm. Both duelists then strapped on the duel disks. At this point, Ranma was able  
  
to look over his opponent as they shuffled their decks. She was between 5'6" and 5'7".  
  
She wore a tightly laced vest over a loose, long sleeved blouse. The woman had on a pair  
  
of tight pants, with a leather belt. On her feet, the woman wore, high heeled boots. On  
  
her hands were fingerless gloves. All of her clothes were black, except for her white  
  
blouse. Ranma could also see that the lady had a beutiful form, similer to Shampoo's  
  
body.  
  
When their decks were shuffled and loaded into the duel diskd, both duelists drew their  
  
cards. The woman smirked at Ranma and Spoke. "Hello my name is Kikyo, whats yours?" she  
  
asked. "My name is Ranma," said Ranma "what do you want from me." "well Ranma, in this  
  
duel, the loser will spend the rest of their life as the winner's slave." " oh, and one  
  
more thing, you can keep the duel disk even after you lose to me."  
  
Ranma fused minds with Bakuron at this point, which caused two spikes of hair to swing  
  
up and out, one on each side of his head. This gave B-Ranma the image of having horns, at  
  
least when someone looked at him from the front. At this point, the Shadow Game started.  
  
**************  
  
B-Ranma_4000  
  
Kikyo_4000  
  
**************  
  
B-Ranma started the duel by drawing hid sixth card. He looked at his hand and, remembering  
  
what he read about both the new and old rules, B-Ranma thought about the moves he could  
  
make with his current hand. B-Ranma noted that he had two magic cards, 1 trap card, two  
  
monsters, and Exodia's left leg. The martial artist turned duelist had been surprized to  
  
find the five pieces of Exodia, the forbidden one in the Duel Monsters card pacts he had  
  
paid for. B-Ranma set two cards and put a monster face down. His turn done, Kikyo her card  
  
and played Gimmi Elf in attack mode. Kikyo's monster destroyed B-Ranma's facec down monster.  
  
"Thanks Kikyo, I wanted you to destroy my Witch of the Black Forest," said B-Ranma, "now I  
  
can take any monster from my deck, as long as it has less than 1500 def points." B-Ranma took  
  
Exodia's head and reshuffled his deck. B-Ranma drew a new card to start his next turn, since  
  
Kikyo had no more moves for her turn. Looking at his hand again, B-Ranma noted that he had  
  
drawn a magic card, Brain Control. After a moment of thought, he made his move. "Activate  
  
face down card, The Shallow Grave." B-Ranma moved his 'Witch' from his graveyard, to the  
  
field, in face down def mode. "Now I use Brain Control on your Gimmi Elf." Kikyo's Elf  
  
moved over to B-Ranma's side of the field. "Next, I'll sacrafice both monsters to summon  
  
my 'Dark Magician Knight', B-Ranma said "And sending my 'witch' back to the graveyard lets  
  
me pick another monster card from deck." That said, B-Ranma chose to add Exodia's right arm  
  
to his hand. He then reshuffled his deck and made a direct attack to Kikyo's life points  
  
with his 'DM Knight' and ended his turn.  
  
**************  
  
B-Ranma_4000  
  
Kikyo_1500  
  
**************  
  
Kikyo drew her next card, then played 'Dark Hole' to destroy all the monsters on the field.  
  
"First I place one card face down on the field," Kikyo said. "Now I'll summon, Vorse Raider,"  
  
stated Kikyo "Which will attack your life points directly, right now!" Kikyo then ended  
  
her turn.  
  
**************  
  
B-Ranma_2100  
  
Kikyo_1500  
  
**************  
  
B-Ranma drew a new card from his deck and smiled. "I activate my face down card, Dust  
  
Storm," said B-Ranma. "With this card, I can destroy your face down card Kikyo," stated  
  
B-Ranma. Kikyo's card vanished, taking her ever-present smirk with it. "Now I play a  
  
second Shallow Grave," said B-Ranma, who thentook one of the monsters from his graveyard  
  
and placed it face down on the field. "Next I'll end my turn by setting one monster in face  
  
down def mode," finish B-Ranma. Kikyo drew her new card and her smirk returned as she spoke,  
  
"I play my Beautiful Headhuntress in atk mode." "Next I'll have both of my monsters destroy  
  
both of yours." B-Ranma smiled as he spoke, "Since you sent both my 'Witch of the Black  
  
Forest' and my 'Sangan' to the graveyard," B-Ranma's smile turned into a smirk as he  
  
continued, "I can take one monster card for each one." After taking two cards from his deck,  
  
B-Ranma placed his five cards on to his duel disk.  
  
"And now I'll summon Exodia, The Forbidden One," said the smirking B-Ranma, "Which means  
  
that I win the duel." As Kikyo looked on, B-Ranma's 'Exodia' "obliterated" her monsters and  
  
wiped out her life points.  
  
**************  
  
B-Ranma_2100  
  
Kikyo_0000  
  
**************  
  
Kikyo fell to her knees in shock as the Shadow Duel ended with her defeat. Just before  
  
they left the Shadow Realm, B-Ranma walked over to Kikyo. "Since you have lost this duel, I  
  
sentence your to fulfill your own condisions for the duel," B-Ranma said. With this said,  
  
B-Ranma held out his arm with his palm pointed at Kikyo's head. "By the rules of the Shadow  
  
Realm, I here-by sentence you to be my eternal slave." And with a flare of power, B-Ranma  
  
bound Kikyo to his service forever. When that was done, Kikyo stood up and asked, "What are  
  
we going to do now Master Ranma?" B-Ranma turned to look at his black-haired servant.  
  
"We must get on board the Battle City blimp," answered B-Ranma. Both duelists then vanished  
  
into a glowing vortex of black and gold light.  
  
*********************************  
  
THESE ARE THE NOTES OF FROST.  
  
Ranma now has a servant. I am going to switch chapter 1 with the information chapter. I'll  
  
also put out a list of Ranma and Kikyo's cards as they are used.  
  
next chapter, B-Ranma and Kikyo will arive on Kaiba's blimp.  
  
Ranma will most likly NOT end up with Kikyo, after all, she is his servant.  
  
This is Julian signing off. 


	3. chapter 3 : Talks and Spirits

Disclaimer : see chapter 1  
  
reviews for last chapter brought up some good questions. Dark Magician Knight is a   
  
real card, and if Joey can summon 'Flame Swordsman' 'Giltia the Knght', both are fusion  
  
monsters, then why can't other duelists do the same things. You must remeber that this  
  
story is based on the anime's rules, so some things are going to be diffrent then the  
  
YuGiOh card games. Also, when Ranma used 'The Shallow Grave' card, Kikyo did not have  
  
any monsters in her graveyard.  
  
  
  
***  
  
B-Ranma_Ranma's mind fused with Bakuron's mind  
  
YamiYugi_Yugi fused with Yami  
  
******  
  
chapter 3 : The Friend of Pharaoh Yami  
  
Isis Ishtar had just given the Millenium Tauk to Yugi, when he felt a burst of shadow  
  
magic. Yugi begain to look around for the magic's source. He was unable to find it until  
  
he fused with Yami. YamiYugi traced the feelings down the hall towards Bakura's room.  
  
***  
  
When B-Ranma and Kikyo appeared on-board the blimp, he told Kikyo to stay hidden while  
  
he did what he came to do. Then B-Ranma left the storage room and moved towards a certain  
  
room. Along the way, B-Ranma unfused his minds, with Bakuron retreating into his soul-room.  
  
Once inside Ryou Bakura's room, Ranma hid the Ring under his clothing. Ranma walked over  
  
towards the bed and dressers to find what he came for. Ranma looked up when someone entered  
  
the room, just as Ranma put the Millenium Eye in his pocket.  
  
***  
  
In the form of a transparent and unseen spirit, Malik moved around the blimp. He knew  
  
he ether had to get back his body or find an anchor to the Mortal Realm, and he had to do it  
  
soon, or else he would fade into the darkness of the Shadow Realm. Just as he was giving-up,  
  
Malik felt somrthing at the edge of his sences. At first, Malik had sought out the spirit of  
  
the Millenium Ring, but could not even find the Ring. Now though, Malik had found what felt  
  
like a possible host body, and the feelings were coming from the storage room.  
  
***  
  
Kikyo's shadow powers allowed her to 'see' malik's spirit form. Kikyo could feel the  
  
spirit try to link with her body, but stopped it. Malik was quite surprized when he found a  
  
girl who could use shadow magic without a Millenium Item. At the same time, Kikyo got an  
  
idea.  
  
***  
  
Ranma looked over the boy or young man. He had dark redish purple hair, with wild yellow  
  
bangs. He also wore the Millenium Puzzle around his neck. YamiYugi looked at Ranma a moment  
  
before speaking, "Who are you and what are you doing in Bakura's room?" "It has been a long  
  
time Yami," said Ranma, "I can see that you've been playing Shadow Duels lately." " What I  
  
don't understand, is why your having so much trouble remembering how to use your powers."  
  
YamiYugi stared at the young man before him. "Who are You?" YamiYugi asked again. "My name  
  
is Ranma, answered Ranma, "and I her to help gaurd the world until the time of the Pharaoh's  
  
return."  
  
***  
  
After Kikyo talked with Malik, she used her powers to seal Malik's soul into a silver  
  
wristband. Then, she sat down to wait for her master's return. The waiting of course, made  
  
Malik a bit angry.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Ranma and YamiYugi had moved to Yugi's room. Yami had retreated to his soulroom  
  
to listen and think about what Ranma and Yugi were talking about. Ranma was looking through  
  
his dueling deck as he and Yugi spoke. All that ended up happening was Yugi asking questions,  
  
and Ranma answering some of them. "So why were you in Bakura's room anyway?" asked Yugi.  
  
***  
  
Around this time, Seto Kaiba was looking through all the information his computers had been  
  
able to gather about the three Eygptian God Cards. While he looked at the information, his  
  
brother, Mokuba, was sleeping in a chair of to one side of Seto's chair. The more virtual  
  
test that Kaiba ran on his computers, the more he wanted the three God Cards.  
  
***  
  
During the coversation, Ranma had learned that Yugi had not seen Ranma pocketing the  
  
Millenium Eye. For a moment Ranma became silient. He had told Yugi that he was watching  
  
Ryou Bakura. Ranma had also said that he had been following a darkness and snuck onboard  
  
the blimp before take-off. After a moment of thought, Ranma used called to Kikyo through   
  
their mental link and told her to come to him.  
  
***  
  
Kikyo felt the mental summons of her master. She grabbed Ranma's backpack off the floor  
  
and followed her sences to were her master waited in Yugi Motou's room.  
  
***  
  
A short time later, Yugi turned towards his room's door when he heard a knock. Getting  
  
up, Yugi walked over and openned the door. On the other side was a black haired young woman.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Yugi in surprize. "Oh, she's with me Yugi," said Ranma as he got up.  
  
Ranma walked to the center of the room where Kikyo and Yugi were now standing. With Ranma  
  
infront of her, Kikyo dropped down to one knee and spoke. "Master Ranma," she started "I was  
  
in contact with someone whose body was stolen by an evil spirit." Kikyo handed the silver   
  
wristband to Ranma. "I infused the soul within this bracelet sir," finished Kikyo.  
  
This chapter is not done yet.  
  
************************  
  
I don't have anything else to say at this point. The pole for Ranma's girlfriend is:  
  
Mai=1, Kasumi=1, and Tea=1 


End file.
